Falling Foward
by XuicyHank
Summary: Generalized Klaine fanfic. With drama and all that fun stuff. We shall see how far I intend to go in this wild world of Klaine. Rated M for harsh language  so far .
1. Down in the Snow

It was a brisk, snowy day. Where the wind snapped the white fluff across your face in the whipping fashion. The tip of my noes was exposed to the harsh weather, as well as my hand, both dabbled in a bright red color.

As I rounded a corner of the park I saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench. When I approached closer I saw a familiar elfy face, surrounded by dark curls. Blaine stood up and came over to me, embrassing me in a warm, firey hug, with a toothy grin spreading ear to ear.

"Hey you." His whispered sweetly in my ear. His mouth so close I could feel his cold breath against my near numb face.

"Hey yourself." I responded while turning my head to face him. I began to lean foward to close the small gap between our lips, but he extended his arms to stop me. Ending our embrase.

"Not here. someone _else_ is here." His voice was now harsh and disconnected as he glanced side to side, focusing on a person I couldn't see.

"No one's here-"

"Duck!" he cut me off, pulling me to the white, fluffy snow bed next to us. Canons of snowballs pelted our backs on our effort down. Heavy footsteps aproached us as a large shadow loomed over us.

Dave Karofsky.

"Hey fags," his voice boomed over us, and his towering figure crouched down to talk to me. "Fucking around in the snow? Looks like I missed all the fun." Now he was talking directly to me. My lip trembling with fear so much so that I forgot that Blaine was lying next to me on this cold white comforter.

"Back off, Karofsky. We have dirt on you, and you have shit-nothing on us." Blaine said shoving Dave down to the ice as he stood up, extending a hand to help me to my feet.

He stumbled back to his feet putting his hands in his pocket. He began to walk away but when he was about five feet behind us we heard him call out "Actually, homo, thats where your wrong." We all turned to face each, Karofsky looking directly at Blaine, whos face had paled in fear. "Looks like we all got something to hide."

He began to walk away again. Blaine and I staring as he walked down the icy path. Karofsky turned to face us again for the final time when he was near ten yards away.

"See you at Scandals _buddy_!" He called off to Blaine, snickering as he left.

I turned to face my boyfriends face. Trying to put a look on my face that said _'what just happened?' _or _'what did he mean?'. _Blaine was refussing to make direct eye contact, but mumbled something under his breath in a tone of fear or sorrow.

_"Kurt."_


	2. Scandalous

**I predict you guys hating me because I'm not doing Klaine fluff and lovey dovy, among what will happen in this chapter. So you'll just have to enjoy what I give you with anger and resentment. It'll get better soon dont worry. **

Quickly I scurry into the familiar warmth of the Lima Bean. The smell of roasting coffee is always a great way to start off yet another cold Sunday morning.

Then of course there was Blaine. Though my heart always does beat a little bit faster everytime I see him, I can't stop think about what Karofsky said. What could Blaine be hiding from me anyway. We share everthing with each other and hide nothing. Well at least that's what I think.

"Kurt." Blaine calls out from our normal table across the room. Rushing to come and great me.

"Hey you." I great him and he pulls my hand back to the table.

He returns with the smile I love him for "So what do you think about what Karofsky said?" Eyes now eager for my response.

"I don't know what to think." I said shrugging my shoulders "I suppose he's just being a good bully and trying to peel a response from us."

"Ya well he's doing a damn fine job at it. " Blaine's focus was now on his twirling thumbs, and he mummbled on "I'm just scared of what he could have on me."

That was it. Blaine was definantly hiding something. "Blaine look at me." My voice sounding demanding, I grabbed his hands to enforce this. "What did you do? Are you keeping something from me?"

He jerked his hands away. Another action that surprised me. "Kurt, of course not. We share everything with each other." Focus now turned to his half empty coffee cup.

"Well aparently not." I scooped up my coffee as I shoved out of my chair. "When you feel like telling me you know how to reach me. Until then I can't believe your keeping secrets from me!" With that I stormed out of the Lima Bean and back home.

-Blaine POV

My car rolled to a stop outside of the dark brick bar. Once outside I fetched for my fake ID and charged toward the door.

"ID please."

I flashed up the ID Sebastian had given me months ago. Now I had been using it regularly. I strange thought popped into my head, _did Kurt ever use his?_ But that could wait for later.

Near the far corner of the bar I saw the familiar figure that was Sebastian Smythe. It had already to far and it was time to cut him off. "Sebastian we need to talk."

"I'm glad you finally let go of that dyke. Now you can come to the _real _ party." His characteristic grin spreaed from ear to ear.

"No. Sebastian thats not it. I love Kurt, and because of that we have to stop... _this_." I said this making sure to keep my distance from him.

"Oh yeah? And why is that I know you _love_ _this_." Sebastian was leaning foward so that I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

I pushed him away, leaving my hand lingering on his shoulder. "Your drunk. And I wouldn't even if you were sober. "

Sebastian kept leaning foward grabbing my hand that was still on his shoulder. "Now that I doubt." An evil look sparked on his eyes. "Com'on. Lets go out back." As he stood up he dragged my arm towards the back door. And as we reached the green florecent _exit_ sign some_one_ caught my eye.

Dave Karofsky was standing by the pool table, snickering as he left.

_'I'm so sorry Kurt.'_

**So I'm kinda hating myself as well. And thinking I'm not keeping true to Blaine loyalty to Kurt considering he just walked out with Sebastian. He thought sorry to Kurt and continued [or so were led to believe ;) ]. Even though I planned this out it broke my heart to write. I wan't so bad to write Klaine fluff at the same time I wan't Klaine angst. **


End file.
